


You are...?

by RockLeebuttMuffin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, GaaLee, LeeGaa, M/M, Multi, NejiTen - Freeform, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Ship, Teens, Yaoi, angsty, highschool, highschoolAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockLeebuttMuffin/pseuds/RockLeebuttMuffin
Summary: Rock Lee confides in an online persona he crated in order to avoid his dull life and make some friends. Constantly harassed because of the "Closet Incident" (Naruto's Idea), Rock Lee meets a rather dashing man in a not exactly "pleasant" way. However, Tenten is acting weird again and Naruto is becoming more and more distant each day after Lee turns to Ino for support. Everything was going so well until Lee stumbled upon a sketchy unfamiliar character lurking around the school.





	1. Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Changed up the story a bit to be more interesting! Im so excited. Its gunna be so spicy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock Lee confides in an online persona he crated in order to avoid his dull life and make some friends. Constantly harassed because of the "Closet Incident" (Naruto's Idea), Rock Lee meets a rather dashing man in a not exactly "pleasant" way. However, Tenten is acting weird and Naruto is becoming more and more possessive each day. Who is this "Sandbag no Garage"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So begins Rock Lee's journey~ So I put an emoji in my story and it got fucked up...?? I'm sHook! Sorry about that! Here is the first chapter fr fr!!!

“Check mate!” Kakashi boomed from the dimly lit room. It was almost midnight and Lee’s fathers were still playing chess. The deal was whoever won ONE round would get to decide what they ate for dinner. Kakashi and Guy agreed on said terms over 17 hours ago. If Lee could recall correctly, he had heard them bicker over dinner when he had just got home from school. He left from the dining room table and snuck into the living room to get a closer look.  
“One more time!” Guy demanded slamming his fist on the chess board.  
“Guy, it’s midnight… I’m not playing again! Poor Lee hasn’t even eaten because of you!” Kakashi spat.  
“You’re only saying that because you won!” Guy retorted.  
“You’re an idiot…”  
Lee chuckled and startled the two bickering men.  
“Lee!!! What do you wanna eat? Kakashi is a pain in the ass…” Guy snarled.  
Lee laughed at Kakashi’s crossed arms and upturned nose at Guy’s statement.  
“I ate at Tenten’s house 2 hours ago. I am pretty sure I informed you on my whereabouts, but you were too busy with the game to hear m-“  
“Oh…” Kakashi and guy said in unison. They shared a glance and apologized. Lee had heard it all before, this wasn’t the first time this had happened. Guy and Kakashi always get so lost in their games.  
“I am actually going upstairs to bed, I have an early study session with Neji and Tenten tomorrow. Goodnight!” Lee announced breaking the awkward silence. Well, it was true Lee did have to study the next morning, but it was only midnight and real teens didn’t sleep until they’re eyes watered. Lee raced up the stairs into his heavily decorated room. He sat on the side of his bed and changed out of his usual Green track suit and set it in the dirty clothes hamper. It was mid May and the weather was getting steadily hotter, he now had a VALID excuse to sleep in only his boxers, sometimes naked. He lifted off his shirt and fanned his bare sweaty chest with his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair and realized he probably needed to shower. He decided he’d do it later and rolled onto the center of the bed. He reached under his black pillowcase and snagged his charging phone. He had a ton of messages from Instapic. He groaned at the amount and opened each one. Most of them were just annoying group chats for school. The other half were hate. After he had been caught getting very busy with Naruto in a nearby janitorial closet, the school got wind of “The Closet Incident”, and made quick work of making sure the whole school knew the two boys were gay. Almost everyday he would get nasty messages from people at school he didn’t even know. Lee had invested in an online persona, and made some friends that way. Lee knew it was slightly pathetic that he couldn’t make any REAL friends but “happiness comes in all shapes and sizes”, Guy always said. Lee licked his lips subconsciously as he entered the lively chat.  
“Adamsbottom: Thats bullshit”  
“Dylo456: Eat my ass fat boi”  
Lee blinked at the screen not knowing what to do. They normally didn’t fight like this. He realized too late that they could see him reading the messages and attempted to leave the chat before they noticed.  
“adamsbottom: Lee Tell Dylan hes an ass for say tomatos fruit”  
Lee winced at the grammatical errors and misspellings.  
“Greenbeast: What” Lee couldn’t seem to think of anything else to say. The argument was so childish and senseless he was speechless.  
“Tenny_9: Leeeeee! Thanks for coming over btww! Sorry my dad got all crazy haha! See you tomorrow!” Lee smiled at the message, although he wished she had direct messaged him instead of saying that in the chat, but you get what you get and you don’t throw a fit.  
Lee had added Tenten to the chat some time ago, after she found out about it. Lee’s phone was buzzing far too much for nothing to be going on. Lee hesitantly explained and Tenten’s eyes lit up. She begged him to let her join for 3 days and he did, after he made a separate chat with her in it. That way his side life would stay to the side.  
“Gorgusmanity: OOOOh Lees piece of ass I see~” Lee panicked at the message, he knew Tenten would flip out on him, he had to do something, say someth-  
“Tenny_9: In his dreams”. Lee laughed to himself then noticed a new username. He didn’t recognize it at all. He must have been new.  
“NoSabaku: Lol” Lee didn’t recognize his page at all. He was definitely new. All the pictures of this “noSakaku” were of a man with bright red hair and a very pale complexion. He seemed rather tall and very handsome. Lee licked his lips subconsciously again and lidded his eyes in intense focus.  
“Greenbeast: welcome to the chat! Are you new?” Lee texted innocently.  
“NoSabaku: yes”. Lee blinked at the simple text and had no idea what else to say.  
“Greenbeast: well… I’m Lee! Nice to meat you!” Lee face-palmed head in frustration at his typo. He had no idea why he was so nervous  
******************************************* 

“Lee! Come get some breakfast!” Lee opened his eyes and rolled to his other side. He’d get up in 5 minutes or so… “Tenten is coming up!” Lee shot up from the bed and ripped the covers off of himself. He stood in the middle of the room with only his boxer on in a panic. Where the hell did he throw his track suit??? Lee heard the handle jiggle, his eyes widened.  
“Wait, Tenten I am not-“Tenten opened the door anyway and made eye contact with shirtless Lee using his phone to cover his boxered privates.  
“You know we grew up together right? I’ve seen far more of you than your boxers…” Tenten scoffed sitting on the bed not facing Lee. Lee cringed at the comment but didn’t say anything, he threw his phone on the bed and once again searched for some pants and a shirt. Being this naked in front of Tenten was far too awkward despite whatever she said.  
“So, Neji got in trouble and he can’t drive so you have to pick him up, also you’re taking me because, duh…” Tenten informed too busy taping on her phone to see Lee scramble for clothing.  
“Also, the middleschoolers asked Naruto about closet incident he mentioned you and now they’re running around saying you have a big dick. All of the middleschool girls are obsessed with you because of it. I’m serious, they won’t stop talking about what a man you are.” Lee’s face heated in embarrassment as he still scrambled to find pants, he wanted to be loved but not for that reason at all.  
“The principal wants to talk to you. She’s thinking the worst but she called Kiba, Shino, and I into the office first and we all said you’d never do that so don’t worry.” She rambled on without hesitation.  
“Naruto did what!” Lee nearly shrieked. “Why would he say that to them?!”, Tenten shrugged.  
“Probably Konohamaru, he’s always spreading gossip thanks to Naruto.” Tenten said flatly not taking her eyes off her phone. Lee did enjoy how Tenten kept him in the know about school affairs. He often got lost in his many hobbies and found himself slightly behind on the goings-on and latest gossip.  
Lee sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, now sweaty from the nights heat.  
“Can I do your hair?” Tenten asked perking up the other side of the bed facing Lee, also changing the subject. She lifted her head from her phone to look into Lee’s large luminescent ebony eyes.  
“Yeah sure, there is nothing I can do with it like this…” Lee replied unenthusiastically. “Yes!!!” Tenten squealed scurrying over to the other side of the full sized bed. “I hate your bowl hair it makes you look like a rejected Oompa Loompa.  
“But Tenten, Oompa Loompas have green hair and it is in a different style.”  
“That’s why I said REJECTED Oompa Loompa…”  
“Oh…” Tenten stood in front of Lee and placed her hands on his shoulders and sat him on the bed forcibly. She gently ran her fingers through his silky black hair. It had no tangles or odd spots. His hair was beautiful. She could run her fingers through it all day. She remembered when she was young, Lee had long hair but he never knew what to do with it. She used to braid it every morning for him until he learned to do it himself. She was actually rather disappointed when he learned to do it himself, that meant she didn’t get to touch his ever so soft hair every morning. Tenten didn’t realize she was dozing off.  
“T-Tenten..?” Lee asked searching for her eyes.  
“Oh! Sorry. Your hair is so pretty, Lee.”  
“Thank you! I like your hair a lot too!” Lee replied far too happily. He smiled up at her and closed his eyes. Tenten blushed at how cute he could be sometimes. Lee was relatively fit, he looked quite nice shirtless. She shook it off and resumed styling Lee’s hair. Tenten parted Lee’s hair a little to the left of his natural center part. It gave him a kind of “I’m normal” look, it was basically supposed to be a cowlick, however, Lee’s hair was too long for that and it turned into a lot of straight hair neatly placed on the right side of his face. Under his bowl cut, Lee had nicely trimmed hair along the back of his neck and trimmed sideburns. Tenten examined her work and nodded to herself.  
“There!” Tenten scooped up Lee’s face and squished it into her hands. “You still have baby cheeks!” She teased.  
“Are you guys ready to leave yet? It’s almost ti-“Kakashi’s voice alarmed the two. Kakashi opened the door and was more than puzzled at the sight. Lee still in only boxers sitting on the bed while Tenten had his face in her hands.  
“I am made of questions...” Kakashi crossed his arms and shut the door behind him.  
“Iwtz nwot wot it woots wite” Lee attempted to explain still being squished by Tenten.  
“You two can’t do these things while I’m home! Goodness grief. What if Guy saw? He’d lecture us for a week straight!” Kakashi scolded.  
“Sorry dad...” Lee said finally free of Tenten.  
Kakashi slammed the door and stomped down the stairs.  
“You haven’t told him yet??” Tenten punched Lee in the arm making him wince.  
“Ouch! No! I cannot! I do not want to…”  
“What do you mean you can’t? You do know THEY’RE gay right? They’ll be so happy!”  
“No, they will not! Tenten, we need to go, we will be late to pick up Neji. He will be cross with me all day if I’m late.”  
*******************************************

“You’re 20 minutes late!” Neji barked.“I’m going to be late for my club!”  
“Suck my dick Neji and get into the car!” Tenten teased. Neji crinkled his nose at the odd insult and climbed into the back seat.  
“Where’s Hinata?” Lee asked pulling out of the driveway.  
“Sakura came to pick her up a half hour ago” Neji spat. He loathed Sakura and Hinata’s relationship. They weren’t dating but, Sakura was a thug and he didn’t want his precious cousin near anyone like her.  
“Oh. They’re gunna start dating I bet you $100 Lee!” Tenten pried.  
“Oh- I um- I do not think-“ Lee stuttered. It was too early to be picking sides.  
“I’d rather eat my own shit” Neji sneered.  
“You are in a mood…” Lee observed.  
“Yeah, there’s a new kid in our class and he’s pain in the ass. He’s my study partner and I despise him. He’s so revoltingly spiteful.” Nejji undid his pony tail and redid it in the back of the car. He always did this, the car always ended up smelling like mangos when he did.  
“You gotta stop using Hinata’s shampoo…” Tenten laughed holding her nose. Lee laughed along and honked at someone sitting in the middle of the road.  
“Shut up! It smells good…” The car erupted with laughter as they waited for the light to change.  
“What the heck!” Lee huffed, his cheeks colored, and his eyebrows furrowed.  
“Whoa harsh language! What’s up?” Tenten laughed from the passenger’s side.  
“This ass hat won’t move! It’s a green light! What’s he even doing?” Lee Yelled.  
“Honk at him!” Tenten replied. His break lights went off and he then rolled backwards, fast. The small silver car ran into Lee’s black truck. Lee and Tenten jerked forward then back.  
“Whoa!!! What on earth? Is everyone okay??” Lee panicked.  
Neji grunted in response. He had momentarily unbuckled his seat belt to re-pony his hair. The sudden collision caused him to smash right into the back of Tenten’s seat, face first. Tenten placed her hand on Lee’s arm.  
“I-I think we hit the car in front of us and behind us” Tenten added searching for Lee’s eyes. Lee ignored her odd physical gesture and gave her a pained expression while he unbuckled his seatbelt. He was going to confront this lunatic! Lee stepped out of the car and was assaulted by the unbearable heat. It was so early, how could it be this hot so early in the morning??? Lee assessed the damage on the front of his car and the back. The front bumper had a dent the size of a planet. Lee could feel his patience stretch thin. The man in the car in front of him hadn’t exited the car yet. Lee confronted the man behind him and explained why he hit him. The man’s car wasn’t damaged so he didn’t really care. Lee gave the man his information anyway. The man changed lanes, made an illegal u-turn and sped off. Finally, the man in the silver car stepped out. His hair was as red as blood, yet his skin was as pale as the moon. He looked weary and irritated.  
“My apologies. I must have fallen asleep again. Here’s my number. I’ll pay for all the damage.” The man’s voice was deep and smooth as silk, his every word flowing into the next; almost like he was singing. The man was very short and obviously could not care less about this accident. Lee felt himself blush at the petite man. He handed Lee a card with a number and a name. ‘Sabaku No Gaara’, sounds foreign Lee thought. Lee smiled at his irony.  
“My number is on there, call me if there is an issue.” He added barely above a whisper.  
“I will” was all Lee could manage to stutter out. He was so beautiful, Lee kept choking on his words. This guy was odd to say the least. Lee couldn’t seem to put his finger on where he knew that name…  
*******************************************  
“Why are you here Rock Lee?” The principal asked. Lee recognized this was a rhetorical question and prepared himself to answer.  
“Why AM I here Mrs.Tsunade?” Lee replied smugly. It was then that Lee realized that he had no idea what “rhetorical” even meant.  
“I don’t have time for games Lee… Why would the kids know anything about your privates? Did you sho-“  
“NO!” Lee shrieked.  
“I am sorry to interrupt but, I would never do that! Naruto told them that because of… recent events” Lee blushed and realized he was probably going to have to explain what ‘recent events’ were, formally known as “The Closet Incident”.  
“Dear God… So, Naruto told the kids those things?”  
“Yes, well I hear he told Konohamaru and news spread…I would never tell them that! I hardly talk to Konohamaru!”  
“I don’t want to know what ‘recent events’ are… get out of my office…” Tsunade put her head in her hands and sighed. Lee knew she hated every student in this school, he wasn’t sure why she didn’t just quit and move to the Bahamas like she always said she would.  
Lee couldn’t stop thinking about that gorgeous man he met just that day. He was so beautiful, and delicate. Lee remembered he had Sandbag no Garage’s number and riffled through his backpack to find that beige card he’d given him. He stared at the card for far too long and planned how to call him as soon as he got a chance. Lee rightly decided that calling a hot guy at school probably wouldn’t be wise so he stuffed the card into his pocket and took a seat near the window. Normally Tenten would come running over, yelling about something Neij did. They had been together for longer than anyone ever predicted. Lee had won a lot of bets on their one year anniversary. Lee always believed the best of everyone so betting against they’re relationship just wasn’t something he would ever do. He had won over $200 that week alone and soon upgraded to $500 a month. Lee had made a career from being a decent friend. Lee brought his fading attention to the door, students were already socializing in the class room waiting for Iruka to arive. It was the last period of the day on a Friday. If Iruka didn’t show up soon, students would soon leave. Tenten made her way through the dingy white doors of the classroom and took her seat behind Lee. Lee watched her make her way behind him, her expression was unreadable. She hadn’t tapped him and rambled on about Neji yet, or complained about Sakura not showing up to school again. She only sat down and fiddled with her pencil.  
“T-Tenten..?” Lee asked barely above a whisper.  
“What?” she snapped.  
“Is everything okay?” Lee inquired warmly.  
“I’ll tell you later.” She replied, there was no tone to her words. They were flat and dull as if she had been brainwashed. Lee turned back around to face the front. Lee couldn’t help but worry, he had never seen her like this. She was always positive! Even when her grandmother died she was oozing confidence and acceptance. Lee was about to turn around and ask another question when Naruto made his presence known.  
“Bushy Brow!!!” He yelled from the hallway. He didn’t even bother to walk in the classroom before yelling.  
“Naruto…” Lee replied not looking in Naruto’s direction.  
“Oh, come on! What’s wrong?” Lee flashed him the nastiest look he could muster and crossed his arms.  
“What’s wrong?” Lee echoed.  
“I had to talk with Mrs.Tsunade, AGAIN! I am tired of your shenanigans. I will NOT be a part of any of your schemes and lies anymore. You are alwa-“  
“Hey! Now, now! Let’s talk about this, yeah? I’ll make it up to you tonight at my place, believe it! My old man Jirayia should be out of town for a few weeks. We’ll have my place all.to.our.selves~” Naruto placed his hands on Lee’s desk and leaned over Lee winking ever so often.  
“Naruto I-“  
“Shhhh! I’ll tell bushier brow sensei and Kakashi! They still think you’re straight so it’ll be fine!”  
“Naruto, I do not like the sound of this… It sounds… sleazy.” That was Lee’s way of saying ‘I’d love to! However, I’m not a hoe, so I need you to beg me’  
“I’ll make some food, huh!?”.  
Lee was about to interject right as Naruto continued.  
“It won’t be ramen! I’ll cook your favorite curry! And we’ll watch a movie, and then…” Naruto leaned into Lee’s ear and whispered.  
“Then I’ll make you scream my name...” Naruto bit Lee’s earlobe softly. His heavy breath running down Lee’s neck. Lee trembled at the sensation, he could feel his body heating and his breaths shallowing.  
“Fine… but I will not forget this.” Lee interrupted shoving Naruto away gently.  
I could have been labeled as… a pedophile! That could ha-“  
“Look, I beat some sense into Konohamaru, so he won’t be spreading shit for a while.” Naruto’s posture changed and he created a fist and captured it with his other hand proudly.  
“I didn’t just get suspended fer nothing. Forgive me will ya?” Naruto shrugged and stuffed his hand in his pocket and walked towards the doors.  
“Also, if you wanted to come over tomorrow for a quickie I’ll be home all day after I finish community service at 3 o’clock baby.” Naruto said FAR too loudly with a wink. With that Naruto waved his pink suspension slip haphazardly in the air and made his way home. Lee’s face was crimson red, he’d never been so embarrassed in his life. Naruto had just invited Lee over for a “quickie” in front of most of his class. There was no living that down…  
*******************************************  
After Iruka sensei let out the class. The room was empty besides Lee, who was waiting for Tenten to finish packing so he could hear what it was she had to tell him “later”. Tenten grabbed her backpack and attempted to leave without Lee noticing, her first mistake. Lee placed his large bandaged hands over her small unscarred ones. He stopped her hurried motions and looked for her eyes.  
“What is wrong? You always avoid me when something is bothering you, because you know I can tell when you are lying” Lee reassured. You simply couldn’t look Lee in the face and lie to him, he was too innocent and pure, you just couldn’t!  
“I… Me and Neji broke up.” Tenten spoke hardly above a whisper. Tenten’s eyes went dark and her shoulders dropped. She had obviously been crying about this. Normally when he asked about personal things like this she would burst into tears on the spot! But not if she already cried it out.  
“Why?” Lee was more than shocked, they always fought but they were perfect for each other.  
“H-he said” Tenten fiddled with her many bracelets and examined everything in the room besides Lee.  
“He said …I was in love with you.” Lee could only hear white noise; his vision was blurring, and he felt lightheaded. Lee wiped his eyes with one hand and took a deep breath. He approached Tenten’s now frail body, placed his hand on her shoulder, and looked down at her warmly while still concerned.  
“Well, is…is that…true?” Lee whispered softly after checking to make sure no one was around. Tenten did everything in the book to avoid looking Lee in the eyes. She was so close to him and narrowed her eyes towards Lee’ muscular neck. Lee removed his hand from Tenten’s shoulder, grabbed her chin to bring her eyes to his.  
“Tenten?” Lee spoke softly. His eyes widened when he saw the red in Tentens face and the sadness in her eyes, she could feel his breath tickle her lips they were so close. Lee’s eyes were everywhere, he hadn’t meant to be so intimate with his proximity and touching, it was just who he was! He always did this, he was shocked Tenten was so shy about it all of a sudden. Lee cleared his throat and took a step back. Tenten gave him another melancholy look and walked quickly out of the room, almost running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave Feedback!


	2. Like a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (YAOI warning)  
> Lee is conflicted. Tenten had just told him some interesting information that has put Lee in an interesting situation. But after a quick fling with Naruto goes sour, will Naruto even see Lee again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of prompts! Send them to me! Thanks so much for sticking around!!! It means so much to me!

The phone rang startling Guy out of his thoughts. He had hoped it was Kakashi confirming the order he had just placed. They had plans on treating Lee to his favorite place tonight. It was a place across town and they only went there ever so often. They felt bad for practically forcing Lee to find food else where last night.  
“Hey! Bushier brow sensei! Its Naruto”  
“Oh Naruto, good evening! What can I help you with?”  
“Lee is spending the night here! Kiba and Sasuke are throwing him a party to celebrate his.. uh…grades!” Guy didn’t believe that for a second but, he trusted Lee and Naruto so he plaayed along.  
“Alrighty then! Tell Lee he needs to be back tomorrow around 4! Goodbye!”  
“Heh, bye!”  
Naruto slid the red button across his smart phone and grinned to himself. He had successfully: gone shopping, cleaned his room, washed his clothes, finished homework, and called Guy all before 5 oclock. He still had to buy that damned curry before Lee got here. Naruto picked up his phone again and dialed Kiba. 

“HEY DICKWEED! Where’s my curry? If I don’t have my curry I don’t get any ass! If I don’t get ass, you don’t get ass, Capiche?”  
“Yeah yeah! I’m pulling up now turd for brains…” Kiba sneered.  
“Oi! That’s not even clever!!!” Naruto yelled hanging up the phone.  
Kiba was acutually telling the truth and knocked on the door only seconds later.  
“Do you have everything?” Kiba inquired eyeing the apartment as if looking for something in particular.  
“Lube, condoms, message oil, incents, candles, clean underwear… I think so!” Naruto replied giddily.  
“Gross, I meant for the food… Like plates and eating utensils.”  
“Oh, yeah I have those too. I got them yesterday.”  
“Good, reimburse me.” Kiba demanded with an out stretched had in expectance. Naruto handed him his $40 and change for the curry and gas. Kiba said his farewells and took his leave. Now all there was to do was wait. Lee said he’d be there around 6 o’clock. That means he will show up at 5:50 pm. Because “to be early is to be on time, on time is to be late and to be late is unacceptable.” Like clockwork the doorbell rang at 5:50 pm sharp.  
“Good afternoon Naruto!” Lee greeted warmly. In his hand was a bottle of sparkling grape juice. Naruto had told him on numerous occasions that grape juice made him horny. Lee couldn’t comprehend how a non-alcoholic drink could make someone horny, but he stopped asking questions long ago. Lee made his way into the small apartment building and set the drinks onto the counter. The room reeked of cologne and conflicting smells from varies candles. Naruto had dimmed the lights in every room. Lee could hardly see where he was going. There weren’t any dirty socks strewn haphazardly on the ground or used ramen packets placed above an overflowing trash can. It was, cleaned well and obviously very a carefully. Lee took a seat next on the couch and marveled at the cleanliness.  
“Wow! Naruto, you really did some cleaning!” Lee laughed.  
“Only for you. Took me long enough, but it’s always worth it.” Naruto flirted. Lee only chuckled and pulled out his phone. Naruto stood in front of Lee and unzipped his orange sweater revealing a white T-shirt. The shirt hugged him well and revealed his toned stomach. Lee and Naruto as well as Neji were on the same boxing team. They had been going for almost 11 years. Lee trained far harder than Naruto could ever imagine himself doing. He loved going because that meant seeing Lee take his shirt off ever so often. Naruto loved when Lee got so hot he’d rip off his shirt use his water bottle to cool himself off, by means of pouring it on himself. His muscles were something out of a super hero comic book, in Naruto's opinion. They were so beautiful to Naruto he couldn’t help but stare. Naruto prolonged the “I’m taking off my sweater to hint that we should start stripping” process to gather Lee’s divided attention.  
“Sorry, I forgot to tell My parent’s I got here saftley. That last time I forgot they did not let me train for a week.” Lee informed switching off his phone. Naruto said nothing and threw his sweater onto the couch.  
“Where is that curry! I am starving!” Lee all but yelled.  
“heh, about that…” Naruto started starring at his feet nervously.  
“Oh no…” Lee prepared himself with crossed arms.  
“I’m kiddin! I can’t cook for shit so I picked up some of your favorite curry from that place you love so much.” Naruto said. Lee was slightly disappointed he wasn’t going to be eating Naruto’s cooking, but as he peered into the kitchen and spotted a few dirty pots and pans. Lee giggled, and made his way into the kitchen. Naruto had already prepared the plates and set the table to eat. The table was covered with a red table cloth sporting several candles. The light in this room was completely off. There were other candles placed randomly around the room aswell adding some much needed light. There were rose pedals on the floor and in the seats. Lee debated whether or not he should sit on them. He decided to brush off a few and take a seat across from Naruto. The table wasn’t very large so sitting beside him wasn’t an option.  
“I made sure to get that spicy shit you like! I’m not sure how you eat that! Im surprised you don’t have a hole in your stomach from that stuff.” Naruto scoffed.  
“It takes more than spicy curry to affect my stomach Naruto.”Lee beamed.  
“Sakura’s cooking sure did the trick though, right?” Naruto teased.  
“Oh, that was bad… Sakura is not a proficient cook. She should stop trying so hard and just be herself…” Lee sighed shoveling more curry into his mouth. Naruto nodded and saw to his curry. Sakura was an aspiring “rock star”, but had successfully convinced her parents she had plans on being a model. Her mother was a chef and had hoped Sakura would follow in her footsteps. Her mother however, was delighted to hear she planned on being a model, it was feminine enough. Sakura had made a habit of wearing her pink and more pink attire when leaving the house then promptly change when she arrived at school.  
“I think Neji will explode if Hinata spends even more time with Sakura than she already has… He says he thinks Sakura is…” Lee started then forgot the word that was intended for girls.  
“A lesbian?” Naruto asked.  
“Yes! I know she is, she told me. But Tenten said Hinata is straight so I guess Sakura would just like a friend after all…” Lee shrugged and continued to eat. Naruto laughed loudly and almost choked on a carrot.  
“You’re funny bushy brow… She’s had her eyes on Hinata as soon as Hinata stopped liking me. How’s Tenten? She still avoiding me?”  
“She is fine!" Lee said quickly.  
"She was disappointed I had to cancel on her tonight but I rescheduled and we should be-uh… anyway…” Lee cleared his throat, he hadn’t intended to give so much information. He remembered how Naruto felt about Tenten and tried to refrain from mentioning her.  
“Where are you guys going?” Naruto asked flatly.  
“J-Just the movies I think, and dinner. Her parents are having a hard time so she always wants to be out of the house.” Lee stuttered hoping the conversation wouldn’t go where it seemed like it was going.  
“I don’t like how much she asks to hang out with you. If she wants to ‘hang out’ she should go with her boyfriend!” Naruto was spitting he was so angry. He obviously didn’t know about Tenten’s current relationship status, and Lee wasn’t going to be the one to tell him. Lee’s eyes widened slightly at the memory of today’s events. Tenten had said she loved him again! If Naruto found out…  
“Whatever… I guess I’m just jelous you guys see eachother more often…. That dick of a dad took my phone again! He said I shouldn’t be sending you pictures of my dick but that’s what you do in a relationship! Did Kakashi or Guy ever see my dick pics on your phone?”  
“No, I have two phones… It is very dishonest but it is the only way to prevent them from finding your… provocative pictures.”  
“Two phones, huh? How’s that work?” Naruto stood up and gave himself another helping. Not before cracking open the grape juice and seductively pouring Lee son in a wine glass.  
“You know how Kakashi always gives me his old phones? I kept every single one of them! I have one I take to school with me and one I use for… um- you know” Lee’s face reddened and he examined his empty plate.  
“Wow! Bushy brow, I never pegged you for the sneaky type… Naruto strutted over to Lee and set his wine glass next to Lee’s.  
“Enough of this silly talk~” Naruto switched to a strange accent, grabbed Lee’s shirt and planted a soft kiss on his upper lip. Lee blinked at sudden change in mood. Lee was up and on his feet on an instant. He turned his eyes to the floor which was riddled with rose pedals. Naruto pulled Lee’s arms and pulled him inside a bedroom.  
“N-Naruto? This is Jiraiya’s room is it not?” Lee inquired quizzically.  
“Yeah, I switched up the covers and stuff so It’s okay! His bed is a king size! Mines is a twin so we’ll have more room.” Lee blinked at Naruto before grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. Naruto smiled and and kissed lee softly on the lips. Lee wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck and pulled him so close they’re lips smashed together and they’re chests met. Lee pushed himself back to the middle of the bed and laid himself underneath Naruto. Naruto had followed him to the center of the bed and placed himself in between Lee’s legs. Naruto bit his lip and removed Lee’s green hoodie and threw it on the floor somewhere. Lee covered his face with his still bandaged hands. Naruto chuckled and gently removed Lee’s hands from his face and kissed the bandages. Lee blushed at the meaning he portrayed without words. Naruto leaned over Lee and nibbled at Lee’s neck while running his hands under Lee’s shirt. Lee moaned at the sudden contact. Naruto did everything slowly, he always took his time when it came to sex. Lee loved that about him. Naruto sucked hard against Lee’s neck leaving a mark, Lee had a rousing suspicion he’d leave with a lot of those.  
“W-Wait Naruto, I cannot have too many hickeys! Kakashi is starting to get suspicious.” Lee breathed attempting to push Naruto away gently. Naruto swatted Lee’s hands away and continued anyway.  
“Let ‘em ask. I want the whole school to know I own you.” Lee trembled at the change in tone Naruto took. He had never heard Naruto sound so possessive. Lee was starting to worry how ‘gentle’ Naruto was going to be tonight. Naruto returned to Lee’s neck licking along his clavicle and trailing down to his nipple. Naruto’s hot breath Lee’s skin arousing him further Lee bit his lip and closed his eyes embracing all Naruto’s ministrations. Naruto tilted his head and flicked Lee’s pert nipple with his tongue, capping it into his mouth and sucking hard. Naruto trailed his hands down Lee’s toned stomach down to his underwear, pawing at Lee’s erection. Lee pulled at Naruto’s shirt hinting for him to remove it. Naruto sat up, removed his shirt, and tossed it aside. Lee whimpered at the sudden loss of heat. He slowly removed Lee’s jeans and licked his lips subconsciously. He tossed the pants on the flow and fondle the Lee’s member underneath the black boxers. He licked through the fabric and removed it quickly exposing Lee’s hardened erection. Naruto Marveled at Lee’s naked body before continuing.  
“You’re so beautiful, Lee” Naruto whispered onto Lee’s lips kissing them softly. Lee returned the kiss and laid a hand on Naruto’s shoulder and another on his cheek, tracing his cat-whisker-like scars with his thumb.  
“You are most handsome as well Naruto,” Lee placed his nose against Naruto’s and closed his eyes. Naruto made Lee so happy in a way no one had before. He loved embracing Naruto this way, he almost felt like he was going to cry. Naruto returned to his position between Lee’s legs and licked the sides of cock, nibbling at the veins. Naruto moved slowly licking every inch of Lee’s member. Lee propped himself on to his elbows so he could watch Naruto without hurting his neck. Naruto took the tip of Lee’s dick in to his mouth moving slowly, he circled his tongue around the tip. Lee’s breath shallowed and his heart hammered in his chest. Naruto licked the underside of Lee’s member then licked the slit on the tip. Lee let out a breathy moan and bucked his hips wanting more of himself in Naruto’s mouth. Naruto took Lee’s full length into his mouth and circled his tongue around it. Naruto remembered specifically how much Lee liked to be teased, so he always took his time when it came to sucking Lee’s dick. Naruto tilted his head and began to suck lightly, then increased to a harder suck bobbing his head at the same time.  
“Ah, H-harder” Lee moaned in between his heavy breathes. Naruto picked up speed, harder and faster than he ever wanted someone to do him. Lee clutched the sheets bellow him desperately. Lee’s breathing was heavy, and shallow at the same time. Lee bucked his hips again wanting even more of himself into Naruto’s hot mouth. Naruto took all of Lee’s lenth into his throat, his eyes watered at the feeling and size. Lee threw his head back feeling his end nearing. He felt his muscles heat up, his toes curl and his fingers tighten their grip on the sheets.  
“N-Naruto! i…I’m- im gunna cu- cum!” Lee cried breathlessly. Naruto felt his own erection ache in his boxers at the sound of Lee’s moans. Lee came with a cry, squeezing his eyes shut, and arching his back in ecstasy. Lee opened his eyes just in time to see Naruto lick the cum off his lips. Lee almost felt his erection return.  
“I’m gunna own you tonight Lee…” Naruto whispered in Lee’s ear, licking along the lobe. Lee was so coming down from his high, he couldn’t really focus on whatever Naruto was saying.  
“How can I take you? You wanna stay on your back?” Naruto asked reaching into a draw on the left side of the bed.  
“My-“  
“Good!” Naruto interrupted smashing his lips into Lee’s. Lee chuckled and wrapped his legs around Naruto’s slender waist. Lee pushed Naruto back and sat up to lean over him. He searched for Naruto’s eyes and removed Naruto’s pants and boxers.  
“Now we are dressed the same!” Lee joked. Naruto laughed and sat up faster than Lee had expected and pinned Lee to the bed.  
“Did I ever tell you, the face you make when you jizz makes me jizz?” Naruto attacked Lee’s neck with sloppy open mouth kisses before Lee could answer. Lee cursed and arched his back at the sensation.  
“Hey, check it out!” Naruto stopped his sporadic kissing to show Lee a bottle.  
“Its lube! The kind that heats up!” Lee’s face turned crimson red. Naruto opened the bottle and poured a good amount on his fingers. He rubbed his lubed finger around Lee’s opening, He slipped one finger inside flicking it around. Lee bit his lip and closed his eyes. Naruto Added a second finger and made a scissoring motion. Lee felt his mucles burn at the sensation, he loved the burn it made his hands shake. Naruto added more fingers and set Lee’s body on fire, he hadn’t remembered this part feeling this good.  
“N-N..” Lee tried.  
“You’re so impatient, I love you…” Naruto whispered sweetly.  
“H-hurry up, and f-fuck me” Lee whimpered in want. Naruto removed his fingers and positioned himself in between Lee. Naruto kissed the insides of Lee’s thighs and spread more lube on to his now aching erection.  
“Tell me how badly you want my cock.” Naruto demanded curcling his member around Lee’s opening. Lee moaned at the sensation rolling his head to the side against the pillow  
“I want it so badly, daddy…” Lee clapped his hands over his mouth almost immediately. The word had just slipped out he hadn’t meant to call Naruto that! Naruto’s eyes widened as he paused abruptly, stilling his every muscle.  
“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to- it just slipped ou-“ Lee cried pressing himself into the bed in an attempt to hide.  
“Say it again” Naruto interrupted him, and all but demanded him to say it again.  
“I want you inside me, D-Daddy” Lee’s face burned violently. The way Naruto was looking at him made his heart dance. He had never looked so passionate, almost like something had been woken up inside of him.  
“I’m gunna make you scream my name.” Naruto pushed the tip of his cock inside of Lee’s tight opening and grunted. Lee’s insides were on fire, he felt his opening stretch to compacity. Naruto looked for Lee’s eyes and thrusted the rest of his member into his opening when he notices Lee relax. It took all that was in Lee not to scream right then. His whole body was on fire, he was sure he was sweating.  
“You can move now,” Lee informed. Naruto thrusted into Lee’s wanting body, Lee was so tight and hot. Naruto wanted more, much more. Naruto rolled his hips, he was looking for that special spo-  
“N-NarutTO” Lee cried, his voice dripping with lust. Naruto smirked to himself, and thrusted into that spot with all he had. Lee’s moaned so loudly his own voice was nearly unrecognizable. Lee wrapped his legs around Naruto’s waist desperately wanting more of Naruto inside of him. Lee’s breaths were nearly strangling him, his every muscle sang as Naruto abused his ‘special spot’. The sound of Lee’s moans and Naruto’s heavy breathing filled the room. Naruto loved the sound skin smacking skin and made a point to embrace every moment. Lee opened his eyes and caught Naruto staring him down, the dim light making his eyes almost glisten. Lee must have been making an embarrassing face and immediately attempted to cover his face. Naruto leaned over him and pinned his arms to the bed as he continued his thrusts panting into Lee’s ear.  
“N-Naruto! I-Im so close…” Naruto increased his speed moving quickly losing the rhythm his moments becoming feral with every thrust. Naruto wrapped his large hands around Lee's hardened cock and pumped him until he came onto Naruto's stomach. Naruto continued to thrust until he came with a loud moan into Lee's ear. Naruto collapsed onto Lee's stomach, Lee squeaked at the sudden weight. Lee rolled his head back and let out one last heavy breath, he ran his fingers through Naruto's now sweaty hair.  
"So,you forgive me now?" Naruto asked tiredly. Lee rolled his eyes and slid his hands up and down Naruto's back.  
"I have to leave early tomorrow morning, Naruto so do not get any ideas." Lee yawned and placed his bandaged hand into Naruto's chest.  
"Why?" Naruto yawned as well moving Lee's hand so he could grind up angst Lee's limp body.  
"I am uh- meeting with Tenten tomorrow. We have to discuss some-something." Lee tried distracted by Naruto's slow rubbing.  
"Tenten huh? Whatever she can't have you so whatever" Naruto shrugged stopping his thrusts to place his head in the crook of Lee's neck. Lee remembered Naruto saying something else before he fell asleep but he couldn't remember what it was.


	3. Time is Running out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the "quick fling" at Naruto's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is reALLY short sorry! But don't worry there're more to come! I have a story board and all that so it's gunna be lit.

Lee woke up sluggishly and alone. Wiping his eyes, Lee yawned and looked around skeptically. He was pretty shocked the night had gone so spectacularly, normally “romantic nights with Naruto” ended with a frantic Sasuke bursting in mid penetration and threatening Naruto because of his recent scheme. This time Sasuke was no where to be seen! Lee was instantly worried after he came to that conclusion, what if Sasuke’s mouth was tapped shut in a closet out cold? Lee shot out of bed and opened every closet in the room even the bathroom. No Sasuke. Lee laughed at the strange things he knew his loving boyfriend would do for him. Naruto sure was a great guy sometimes, sometimes. Lee walked into the bathroom at a relaxed pace he was completely naked and it was noon, he had never slept in that late. He was supposed to meet up with Tenten in a few minutes. Lee knew he would have to cancel. Once Lee reached the bathroom mirror he adjusted his strewn hair and shot himself a few smiles to convince himself he was sexy enough to pull on some clothes and leave the room. Lee went into the bathroom with his phone and called Tenten to cancel. She didn’t answer which was interesting, yet lucky. Lee left a message, sighed, and walked back into the bedroom. Lee’s stomach was…crusty from last night’s events he frowned and walked back into the bathroom, he was going to get vertigo from all of this back-and-forth. He wiped his stomach and heard talking from the other room. Lee thought he heard Jiraiya but Naruto had said he would be out of town, so he assumed it was the TV. Lee put on his boxers and set aside his pants to wear, and ran his fingers through his hair.Lee packed up the rest of his clothes and planed to just wear the sweater he had ripped off of him last night. He remembered it was in the living room and gently opened the door. Everything moved in slow motion. Lee opened the door and was making direct eye contact with a frazzled Naruto assuring an irritated Jiraiya whom was now standing directly in front of the door. Lee’s eyes widened more than they ever had, and his mouth made a perfect “O”. He didn’t know what to do! Naruto looked at him for a split second then returned to the angry Jiraiya.  
“Jiraiya, I’m not 12! You can’t keep taking my phone and coming home early from business trips because you’re ‘skeptical’! What the fuck” Lee winced at the language Naruto used with his foster father and wanted to shut the very-open door he was standing in but didn’t want to bring attention to himself. He also didn’t want to get caught. Lee’s heart was thudding in his chest, he was sure it would just pop out eventually. He looked to the floor where he remembered Naruto had thrown Lee’s sweater last night and panicked. What if Jiraiya saw it?! He’d know Lee was there and they got it on while he was gone! Lee flickered his eyes to the sweater in front of the couch under the flower pedals over and over again to show Naruto he had to hide it, and fast.  
“Look dad…” Naruto’s voice began to shake. He grabbed Jiraiya’s hands and pulled him to sit at the table him and Lee sat at the previous night. This gave Lee time to get the sweater and run behind the kitchen counter. The front door was in the kitchen and as you walked forward you reached the living room and to the left the table was. Naruto made Jiraiya face the opposite direction of the bedroom so Lee could sneak out. Lee did just that, he ran out and Q U I E T LY snagged the bright green sweater. After he had the sweater, he quickly crawled over to the tall kitchen counter and hid behind it. He took some deep breaths and looked towards the ceiling. Why had Naruto put him in this position? Why couldn’t he ever just have sex, eat breakfast, bond, and leave after morning sex? Why must it always end this way? Lee saw Jiraiya’s back face him and made a run for it. He scurried to the front door and shut it as gracefully as possible. Lee fell against the door and let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Lee’s head drooped, and he was on his feet again. Lee felt slightly coolder then realized he had only his boxers on and left all his clothes in the room. Lee let out a silent scream and bit his lip in contemplation. Of course, the neighborhood kids were out playing and so were they’re older siblings sentenced to keep an eye on them. How lucky Lee was to be the neighbor’s conversation topic for a good couple of weeks. Lee checked the time on his phone and realized it was 1:30. Guy and Kakashi were at work and everyone else was at the “City Clean Up” school event the English teacher assigned as a test grade. Lee… had to walk home. This is what they call the walk of shame.  
“Don’t even worry about it man! I relate!” A man’s voice alarmed Lee out of his thoughts as he walked through traffic using the sweater as a blanket to cover up his privates. Lee was hot with embarrassment, also it was a million degrees out. Why was Jiraiya home? Why was Naruto home? Lee replayed the conversation he had with Naruto in the classroom the previous day, he clearly said he’d be home at 3 o’clock! That means Naruto came home 2 hours earlier than he said he would. Why didn’t Naruto wake him up when he got back, or even when he woke up!? Lee ran across traffic holding the sweater against his groin and was scared by someone in their car honking loudly. They shrieked out of their car window.  
“Lee?!” Lee’s eyes narrowed he slowly, and reluctantly faced the voice he recognized all too well. It was Guy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the short chapter! Its thanksgiving break here so i'll have more time to write soon!!! Thanks so much, leave feedback, comment and make sure have a great day and drink plenty of water OOOOO


	4. Patchwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plausible solution to, once again, another Naruto caused problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO EXCITEMENT! CHAPTER 4 WOOOOO

Lee was silent in the car, his heart was beating so fast he could taste it. He looked like a deer in headlights. He knew it was only a matter of time before Guy asked what the hell Lee was doing running through traffic half naked. Lee had made it about 2 miles from Naruto’s house, so he had no way of putting together Lee was at his house, Lee thought Lee quickly sorted through all the possible things Guy would ask.  
“What were you thinking?” Guy asked sternly.  
“I thought you were at work…” Lee replied meekly.  
“I uh, they didn’t need help at the dojo so Kakashi let me head home, Lee.” Lee hated when Guy added his name after a sentence. He knew it meant he was in massive trouble.  
“I headed over after school and I didn’t expec-“ Lee started frantically.  
“Save it.” Guy boomed from the front seat.” Lee had to think of a way to get out of this. He shuffled for his phone and texted Tenten.  
Tenten, I got caught leaving Naruto’s house half naked! How can I get out of this without spilling the beans about my being gay and also having sex with Naruto?  
Tenten: “I know just the thing. But you wont like it. Ino owes me a favor…”  
Lee was incredibly surprised Tenten even texted back at all! But he was grateful.  
Lee:Thank you, Tenten I owe you big time! Love ya!  
Tenten: Uh  
Tenten: also you don’t even know what it is yet!  
Lee: I trust you wholeheartedly!  
Tenten: ooooookay. Be ready…it starts now.  
Lee’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What starts now? Lee thought. As soon as Lee finished his thought, Guy’s phone rang. He didn’t answer it while he was driving. One of Guy’s best qualities was his abhorrence towards breaking the rules. He just simply couldn’t disobey law. However, whoever was attempting to call was determined to reach Guy, and called a total of 8 times Lee could count. At a stop light, Guy finally picked up the phone.  
“Hello??” Guy said, his annoyance detectable. The car was silent.  
“Who?” Guy retorted rather slowly, making sure to annunciate every syllable.  
“WHAT? LAST NIGHT?” Guy all but screamed. Lee’s heart sank. Tenten told him. Lee knew she was still mad at him, how could she forgive him so easily for not answering him and standing her up today? It was his fault he should have known. How could he have been so naïve?  
“I’ll…I… Than-I und-Thank you. I hope that..Uh…I..Goodbye” Guy scrambled stuttering. Lee had never heard Guy this way. What had Tenten said? Guy slowly set down his phone and brought his attention to the light which was now green. Guy prepared to accelerate but was stopped by a police officer. The officer was directing traffic, but told the side they were on to halt. A line of construction workers drove by all too slowly. Guy groaned and rolled his head back to the head rest, he was in no mood for this. Guy fidgeted with the steering wheel and finally turned around to face Lee. Lee felt his face heat up he was so nervous. His heart was in his stomach accelerated dramatically, it was all he could hear. His thoughts were all over the place. Lee couldn’t seem to control his eyes, he was blinking and looking everywhere at once. If Guy didn’t know better, he would think Lee was on drugs.  
“Lee…” Guy started curiously. Lee narrowed his eyes to Guy while his head was still down, like a guilty puppy.  
“That was Yamanaka Ino…” Lee’s eyes widened a fraction. Ino? Why Ino? Wait… Was this something to do with that favor Tenten mentioned? Duh! Lee mentally slapped himself because of his cluelessness.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you two were together?” Guy said sincerely and partly hurt.  
*******************  
“Don’t even fuck with him anymore girl! You are too hot to be treated like a thot ‘nom sayin?” Ino rambled. Tenten began to regret telling her about Neji. Tenten picked at her lunch and shifted her eyes slowly to the ground. Ino and Tenten had made a habit of going to a stuffy restaurant and eating lunch whenever one of them felt down. This particular place happened to have Sasuke Uchiha working there. He had been a waiter there for a little over a year and dreaded when Ino and Tenten “dropped by”. Whenever they stopped by, they stay for hours and annoy the hell out of him. Sasuke adjusted his bowtie and tied his black regulation loafers and brushed his hair in the bathroom mirror. He kind of liked the uniform he had to wear, although he would never tell anyone. God forbid anyone find out Sasuke Uchiha wasn’t a walking ball of unrelenting hate. He strung a brown belt through his black skinny leg jeans, tucked in his white button-down, and adjusted his blue bowtie. Each employee had a different color bowtie that corresponded with the amount of years each employee worked there. Black was less than a month, Blue was less than a year and a half, green was less than two years, and the coveted gold was longer than 2 years. Sasuke couldn’t recall what was higher than gold. Sadly, Sasuke’s hair was far to long to be able to freely walk into the kitchen without a hair net, therefore, he was told to either but it in a bun or wear a net. Naruto joked that if he chose the net he would buy him an artificial mole to place above his upper lip. The restaurant was pretty fancy with only windows surrounding the place and dark wood floors along the seating areas. The lights were a shimmery silver and made the entire building glisten with a luxurious feel. There was a bar to the left of the entrance with several TV’s and a bartender. There was only one bartender because no-one wanted get caught drinking alcohol at this hour. Sasuke made his way from the bathroom back onto the floor where he was assigned his tables. He frowned when he spotted Tenten and Ino. However, the hostess always seemed to know just how to get on Sasuke’s nerves.  
“I see your girlfriend…” She chuckled dryly, hiding her mouth with her small gloved hands.  
“Hinata, if I asked you to never speak, again would you?” Sasuke snarled.  
“Only if I’m dead!” Hinata replied confidently. Hinata was a germaphobe and was absolutely dumbfounded by the amount of germs restaurants possess when she googled it, thus she decided to wear gloves and sometimes a mask.  
“You know your section, babe. Move those cheeks!” Hinata giggled grabbing menus and cutlery and dashing off. The females uniform was only slightly different. Instead of pants they wore a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, black flats, and a colored neckerchief much like the bowtie. Their hair was required to be up at all times and absolutely could not be colored.  
Sasuke made his way to the only occupied table in his section and prepared himself to greet Ino and Tenten.  
“Good afternoon and welcome to Sage. My name is Sasuke and I’ll be your server for today. Can I get you ladies anything to start?” Sasuke stated his rehearsed phrase flatly.  
“A smile would be quite nice, big boy” Ino sneered winking.  
“Guys, stop coming here. This has become harassment.” Sasuke grumbled under his breath.  
“Oh, stop it you stick in the mud. Its fun to see you run around. Watching your butt never gets old!” Ino continued. Tenten rolled her eyes and picked at her nails.  
“Why are you two even here? There’s a better place across the street! Wait, who’s upset?” Sasuke complained bitterly. Folding his arms and narrowing his eyes towards Tenten who hadn’t greeted him yet.  
“Lee rejected her again.” Ino spilled, blowing a bubble with her gum. Tenten had gone bright red with embarrassment. Sasuke was surprised, but honestly, was glad. Lee deserved better, Tenten had been with too many guys. Lee deserved someone pure, who’d make time for his goofy ass.  
“Why even try??” Sasuke rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance.  
“I..I just…I can’t help how I feel…” Tenten’s eyes went glossy and she began to blink more.  
“Look I don’t really care, drinks or I walk away right this second.” Sasuke stated impatiently. Ino and Tenten were only sure Sasuke got this job because Naruto loved the guy. Sasuke was far too introverted for this job.  
“I’ll have a Banana milkshake!” Tenten chimed.  
“A strawberry lemonade for me, tootles!” Ino waved him off.  
“Finally.” Sasuke sighed  
“Pick your food now so when I come back I don’t have to waste any more time on you idiots.” Sasuke nearly growled and disappeared into the back to grab ready orders.  
“Hold on, Lee just texted me.” Tenten hesitated. Ino squinted her eyes and peered across the room, looking for Sasuke Tenten presumed.  
“What’d he say?” Ino asked uninterested.  
“He said he got caught half naked running from Naruto’s house” Tenten’s eyes widened.  
“Whoa!! Our innocent Lee got caught dine and dashing?” Ino chuckled.  
“He doesn’t want to tell them it was Naruto, which makes no sense because he spent the night there. He doesn’t want to tell them he’s gay.” Tenten continued, summarizing Lee’s texts.  
“I’ll say…Well… I can’t say it was me cause then I’ll never be able to come over again. But if I say its…You… He’ll stay straight, and all is good!” Tenten thought out loud.  
“Ino might be okay with this bullshit plan.” Ino said turning her lips down in acceptance.  
“You’ll think he’ll let me smash?” Ino inquired grabbing the drinks from Sasuke.  
“What did I just hear?” Sasuke inquired uncharacteristically.  
“It’s a long story. Come over tomorrow naked and I’ll tell ya” Ino hinted. Sasuke ignored the comment all together and eyed Tenten. Tenten could be so charming when she wasn’t yelling or hitting someone. She was… really attractive. Her Brown hair complimented her tan skin. She wore a gorgeous white and pink dress and silver flats, along with silver earrings and bracelets.  
“I’m setting up Ino and Lee to get him out of a pickle.” Tenten added.  
“Wait, so you’re helping the man that rejected you twice?” Sasuke lifted a brow in question and tilted his head.  
“Shut up, Sausage last name Mayor. He’d do the same for me.” Tenten shrugged him off and informed Lee she had a plan since Ino owed her a favor.  
“Call Guy” Tenten demanded, her eyes not leaving the screen of her phone.  
“Uh, hello? Food?” Sasuke announced.  
“The usual, but with cheese instead of onions, and extra fries.”  
“I’ll have a cob salad and a slice of pizza.” Ino said seductively holding her face to her phone.  
“Ino, for fucks sake. We don’t serve Pizza… How many goddamn times must I reiterate this?”  
“Sasuke? What’s wrong? You seem more annoyed than normal. And that’s saying something” Ino said taken aback by his rather rude comment.  
“Yeah, but I’ll tell you some other time. Food now.”  
“Same old same old” Ino shrugged still holding the phone as Guy hadn’t picked up yet. They passed Sasuke the menus and he jolted off.  
“He isn’t picking up…” Ino whispered for some reason. Tenten bit her lip and held her index finger to the tip of her nose and her thumb to the bottom.  
“Oh!” Ino yelped.  
“Yes hello?” Ino said quickly.  
“I think you should know something about Rock Lee and I…” Ino said sweetly. Tenten choked on her drink trying not to laugh out loud at Ino’s sudden change in tone.  
*************************  
After the call, Tenten and Ino walked back to Ino’s house. Tenten’s father had a thing with people coming over.  
“So, I’m dating Rock Lee now?” Ino stated licking her ice cream cone fervently.  
“Appears so… He’s the Student Body President so you can make him look really good! He didn’t want to come out as gay until after he finished his term” Tenten informed.  
“You really love this dude, huh?” Ino asked flatly still licking her vanilla ice cream. Tenten colored at the assertion and denied it with a quickness.  
“I…” Tenten attempted to word her scrambled thoughts.  
“Yeah, you do. He must be a great guy. He’s pretty fit. Do you know how big his di-“ Ino started and was interrupted by Tenten’s embarrassed shriek.  
“Ino!” Tenten’s face was bright red as she hid her blush with her hands. Before they crossed the street into Ino’s apartment they looked both ways and crossed quickly.  
“You’ve known him the longest. Is it… Sizeable?” Ino pried.  
“I, I don’t feel comfortable answering that!” Tenten’s voice cracked far too much.  
“That’s a yes. Must be a nice size to have you all hot and bothered like you are.” Ino searched her pockets for her keys and let them both in.  
“You’re spending the night so… Know that.” Ino stated giving her ice cream to Tenten to finish. Tenten nodded in acceptance, but couldn’t help but wonder what Lee was doing right this second.  
***********************  
Lee ran up the stairs as quickly as possible and was shocked to see Naruto sitting on the bed. Lee jumped.  
“I didn’t mean to startle you!” Naruto squawked.  
“Why are you here?” Lee spat.  
“I know you’re mad at me! You have every reason to be! But I can explain!” Naruto tried, throwing his hands out to bring Lee in for a hug. Lee denied and pulled on a clean shirt.  
“Hey, someone is calling you” Naruto pointed out disappointedly.  
“Hello?” Lee said.  
“Hey, baby!” Ino’s voice rang.  
“Baby?” Lee echoed in confusion.  
“Yeah, so you’re my boyfriend.” Ino stated. Lee was ready to add, then Ino continued.  
“I have terms and conditions” Ino continued smacking her gums. Lee gulped.  
“O-Okay… I am all ears!” Lee said happily.  
“Less green. Jeans are your friend. Bowl haircut can stay buy try different styles sometimes. You looked super hot yesterday.” Ino listed rather excitedly.  
“We-Well I have conditions as well!” Lee interjected indigently.  
“Say it ,baby”  
“You aren’t allowed to cheat on me. You also need to go to Sage less. If you’re caught there ogling at Sasuke it will make us look bad.”  
“Okay. I agree. You?”  
“I also agree, Ino! Thank you for being my girlfriend, b-ba-babe” Lee struggled to spit out. Ino erupted in laughter and sighed in content.  
“I have one more condition.” Ino added still laughing. Lee made a sound in compliance and smiled in preparation. Ino’s voice rang through his ears and almost stung to hear. His eyes widened and his hands trembled. He swallowed hard and licked his lips subconsciously.  
“I… I am not sure you want to… I ‘m” Lee stuttered.  
“Don’t worry! I can’t wait. I can’t wait to get to know you better, dumpling!” Ino chimed unauthentically.  
“Thank you for doing this. Goodnight.” Lee’s enthusiasm had faded, and his smile had dropped. He dropped his phone beside him and blinked at the ground.  
“What was that? You look like your soul’s been suck outta ya! Who was that?” Naruto asked.  
“Get out.”. Lee said Angrily. Naruto took a step back and blinked at a now depressed Lee slouching on his green bed.  
“Bushy brow… I-“ Naruto started reaching towards Lee’s slumped body.  
“I said leave Naruto. I can’t look at you right now. You’ve… I… I mean you…I cannot even speak I am so furious!” Lee stood up towering Naruto. Naruto’s eyes widened and his heart rate increased. He had never seen Lee so furious.  
“Lee, I’m so sorry man. But too be honest seeing you like this is… really a turn on” Naruto slurred seductively. Lee rolled his eyes and released a sigh he didn’t know he was holding.  
“I didn’t know Jiraiya would be home early. He’s been doing that a lot lately. I… I was sent home from community service early because I didn’t have it that day and ended up late to something I wasn’t supposed to at! I left around 12:50, and debated waking you up. I decided to make breakfast first but as soon as I did I heard a knock at the door. Only to see it was you-know-who. I’m really sorry, Lee!” Lee’s eyes were still angry and Naruto could tell Lee wasn’t going to let this go that easily.  
“I forgive you! But I have a girlfriend now, so you cannot say you would like to have sex with me after school anymore.” Lee chimed happily hugging Naruto lovingly.  
“What? What the fuck? You’re straight now as fuck?” Naruto sounded shocked.  
“Well, I never knew I was straight. I might be bisexual!” Lee sung optimistically.  
“Truth is, I always thought Ino was very pretty. She is also very straight forward and skips the middleman. I look forward to getting to know her better!”  
“I see.” Was all Naruto said. He looked a little hurt that Lee could move on so easily. Lee realized this and made a point to fix it,  
“B-But it is only because I do not want to tell my parents and the school I am gay! Most people know but the principal, and the assistant do not. Neither do my other members. I thought it was common knowledge, thanks to you.” Lee rambled  
“But it seems most people no not know. I’m glad! I cannot handle more bullying, to be honest.”  
“Lee, I’m glad you have a plan you’re proud of.”  
“Thank you, Naruto,!”  
“You know I support you either way.” Naruto stated sternly.  
“You are sleeping over?” Lee asked pulling off his shirt again and undoing his made bed.  
“Duh!” Naruto teased.  
“I should have known” Lee chuckled throwing the decorative green and white pillows to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 5 soon! Let me know some changes or additions you wanna see/ characters you want me to add, so on and so forth.


	5. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dugout~

Monday morning Lee woke up to the smell of bacon and sunlight in his eyes. He had woken up 20 minutes earlier than he normally did. It wasn’t unlike him, however it was a new feeling. Lee eyes his room for something decent to wear in Ino’s standards. He owned jeans thanks to Kakashi, but as for green… he only had one shirt that wasn’t green. It was his track shirt from over 3 years ago. The shirt was black with grey lining and his name on the back. He decided to wear it and pull his hair back to give him that cool kid vibe. He ran his fingers through his eyebrows because he found if he didn’t he would look like a sea monster. He bit his lip, then smiled handsomely at himself threw on his black vans. He grabbed his phone and backpack then sprinted downstairs.

“Lee!” Kakashi announced from the kitchen. Lee stopped in his tracks and walked into the kitchen partly defeated.

“Yeah?” He peered into the kitchen hoping the weren’t expecting him to have a seat and talk.

“Sit down! Guy made pancakes and bacon.” Damnit… Kakashi pushed out a seat with foot and watched Lee sit from the top of his book.

“Oh, I have to head out soon. I cannot stay for too long. Also, where is Tenten? Doesn’t she need a ride?” Lee asked grabbing a warm plate of food from guy.

“She didn’t call.” Guy stated pulling out a seat and sitting down. Lee admired the food and began to eat thoughtfully. She probably doesn’t want to be in the car with Neji. Lee thought.

After 30 minutes of eating, Lee dropped his plate in the sink, grabbed his keys and rushed out making sure to say his goodbyes to His dads. As he grabbed the door handle and opened the front door he was face with Ino.

“Hey babe!” Ino Exclaimed. 

“Good morning, Ino! School starts soon. What brings you by?” Lee grinned.

“You’re taking me to school duh! Why wouldn’t my handsome boyfriend take me to school?” Ino mused.

“You drive. Why do you need me? I do not mind taking you at all! However, I must pick-up Neji first. I do it every morning.” Lee explained softly.

“Ew, that clown? Fine But he has to think we are together too. So, hold my hand in the car, got it?” Ino bossed, pulling Lee to the car by his arm. Ino looked quite nice today, she wore a purple tank top and jean cut off shorts, they were rather revealing. She had her hair down today with a piece in her face, she wasn’t much for make-up but she sure did love red lipstick. As Lee was being pulled to the car, he realized how soft Ino’s hands were and how warm she was. Lee blushed at the contact all of a sudden. Naruto touched Lee all of the time, why did this feel different?

“Lee you forgot your phone on the table!” Guy shouted from the hallway. Ino quickly grabbed Lee’s hand and held it in hers.

“Oh, Hello Ino!” Guy greeted hesitantly.

“Hey Guy! How are you this delightful morning?” Ino answered innocently.

“Wonderful as always! You two have a good day!” Guy boomed.

“Will do, sir!” Guy handed Lee his phone and waved as he walked into the house.

“That was incredibly awkward…” Lee commented.

“Yeah… But we gotta keep this up, okay?” Ino assured, searching for Lee’s eyes. Lee nodded and opened and shut the door for Ino.

*************************************

“You’re actually early for once!” Neji commended.

“Ha! Yeah, I really tried hard for you, Neji!” Lee laughed sarcastically.

“No Hinata again?” Lee pried, although he knew the answer already.

“Of course not. That whore has her again.” Neji spat venomously.

Ino squeezed Lee’s hand tighter to get his attention.

“Yes?” Lee smiled brightly. Ino only smiled and blinked several times. Lee had actually gotten dizzy from how many times she blinked.

“Oh! This is my g-girlfriend, Ino!” Lee stated shakily.

“You’re WHAT? That was true?” Neji declared.

“What was true?” Lee asked tentatively.

“Someone said it was confirmed you were straight and dating Ino, but I assumed it wasn’t true. I’m impressed, Lee” Neji admitted. Lee said nothing and blinked at the road half shocked and partly confused as to who knew so soon about his arrangement. Neji basically wore the same thing every day, blue jeans, and various untucked button downs. Today the color was blue and white stripped. His hair was always braided and his glasses, he normally didn’t wear were resting on his nose. Lee glanced over to Ino at a red light and noticed she looked annoyed. He would hear about this later.

*************************

Lee scurried from his side of the car and ran over to open the door for Ino, you know, like a gentleman. Ino smiled endearingly and grabbed Lee’s waiting hand.

“Did I tell you, you look marvelous today?” Lee chimed far too excitedly. Ino chuckled and blushed at the comment.

“Thank you sweetums. You look really hot today too! I like that hairstyle one you.” Ino smiled ear to ear. She wasn’t used to being treated like a lady. Boys at the school were always rude and thought being an ass made you cool. Lee raised an eyebrow seductively and smiled with one corner of his mouth.

“You think so?” Lee tilted his head to the sky slightly feeling all too full of himself.

“Don’t get a big head dumbo. It’s just a compliment.” Ino rolled hey eyes and swayed her hips a little more as she walked. Something about Lee made her feel really confident and something like Beyoncé. Lee ran in front of her to open the school doors and walked her to her locker, where she fixed her lipstick and applied some eyeliner. Lee watched intently, Ino was so precise with eyeliner and steady. Feeling like a creeper, Lee resorted to leaning against a locker and checking his messages. None from Tenten, one from Neji, and 2 from Hinata.

_**Neji: Look out, Sasuke seems mad and he’s looking 4 Naruto.** _

Lee Sighed at the message and switched to Hinata’s texts.

_**Hinata: I brought you lunch and your sweater you left at my house after the meeting!** _

_**Hinata: I’ll see you in class!”** _

Lee smiled at the message. Once upon a time, Lee liked Hinata, she was so gorgeous and petite. She was so sweet and always thought of Lee first. He would leave his things at her house, so he’d have a reason to talk to her. Hinata knew he was doing it on purpose but enjoyed how frazzled Lee would get when she touched him. However, that was a long time ago, and now Sakura had changed Hinata in a lot of ways. Lee replied to the texts all too quickly.

“Hinata? Who’s she? Why are you texting another girl” Ino addressed indignantly.

“Hinata? My vice-president?” Lee lifted a brow in confusion.

“Oh. Why is she making you lunch?” Ino said searching for things to accuse him of.

“It was a deal we made with each other a while ago. It is a long story… If you notice I don’t have lunch. “Ino shot him a sour look and slammed her locker shut. Ino pulled her backpack over her shoulder and approached Lee until they were toe to toe. She stepped closer and looked up to Lee who was far taller than her. Lee blushed at the proximity and looked around. Ino grabber his chin and forced his eyes to look at hers. She looked him in the eyes passionately as if she was looking for something.

“What?” Lee asked blushing slightly.

“You’re gunna kiss me in class today. The one we’re both in. But I don’t want it to be the first time we do it” Ino whispered, her breath warming his lips.

“What… What are you saying?” Lee asked quizzically.

“I’m saying we need to meet in the dugout at lunch.”

“Dugout?”

“Yes, the baseball field, the area where the athletes wait.”

“Why would you wanna meet there?” Lee had honestly never been so confused in his life.

“Its… Ugh… Its where you meet up to have… relations” Ino said with a sinister smile.

“Oh…” Lee’s face flushed, how come Naruto had never heard of this? His expression turned into a reflective one very soon.

“Oh shush, Naruto was banned from coming back a long time ago, that’s the only reason he never brought you. He was probably too embarrassed to mention it to you. He’s such a perv.” Ino shook her head gruffly.

“What If people are there? What if they are… uh...?” Lee stuttered struggling to spit out what he wanted to say.

“Meet me there after lunch, babe!” Ino stated much too loudly. Lee flushed and prepared to walk to the library. He got out of math class by testing out last semester so Sakura, Hinata, Neji, and he were free that period. He readied himself to sit with them at the usual library and made his way there.

***************************

On his way to the library he spotted Naruto with sunglasses…not in class?

“Naruto goodmorning! How’s math class going?” Lee asked hinting he should be in class.

“Like you care.” Naruto shrugged him off and brought his attention to Sasuke who was approaching.

“Naruto! Of course, I care about you! You have been my best friend since I was young! Why would you say something so untrue?” Lee sobbed horrified that his former boyfriend would say such a thing.

“Look, go find Ino or whatever, aight?”

“Naruto, please tell me what is bothering you.” Lee wailed.

“I… I know I upset you. Idly watching you prance around with Ino isn’t something I’m willing to do. I’m moving on like you, buddy.” Naruto informed without a shred of regret in his voice.

“Can we not still be friends, Naruto? I do love you. I only want you to be happy and receive the amount of love you deserve.” Lee all but whispered. Naruto blushed and flashed Lee a fond smile.

“Of course, buddy! I love you too!” Naruto was about to put his hands on his hips but was interrupted by Lee’s arms around him. A hug?

“Thank you, Naruto!”, Lee shrieked. Hugging Naruto and squeezing him tightly. Naruto chuckled and lightly pushed Lee away.

“I was invited to go to the dugout, but I am unsure of it’s whereabouts. Have you any idea where it might be. Naruto?” Lee asked forgetting what Ino said about Naruto being banned.

“Whoa, Ino asked you to meet her there?”, Naruto trilled.

“Yes! She…Yeah she asked me to meet her there.”, Sasuke walked beside Naruto and eyed him skeptically then eyed Lee with a raised brow.

“What’s going on? Is this about me?” Sasuke glared at Lee seemingly forever.

“I was just asking for directions to the dugout.”, Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto’s shoulder to pull him away.

“I’ll see you later bushy brow!!!”, Naruto yelled while being dragged away by Sasuke. Why did Sasuke stare at him like that? Had he upset Sasuke? Maybe he had hurt his feelings at some point. What a scary thought, he had to apologize and soon!

***************

On his way to the dugout, Lee ran into Hinata and Sakura. Lee approached with caution. Sakura was bipolar and was constantly switching moods. Sakura leaned against her locker with her dyed pink hair shaven into an undercut and an all-black outfit. Her shoes were actually rather gnarly. They were knee high black platform boots with silver buckles. Sakura had a nose and lip piercing but took them out when she got home. Hinata looked as innocent as ever in her purple skirt and white polo. She wore the black flats Lee had purchased for her when he was still crushing on her, and knee high white socks. She was adorable. Hinata’s hair was so black it almost looked blue in the two low ponytails they were in.

“Good morning, Sakura, and Hinata!” Lee greeted as warmly as he could muster.

“Sup, Lee. I hear you have a new side piece.” Sakura grinned crossing her arms.

“Good morning, Lee! How are you?” Hinata changed the subject smiling warmly while handing Lee a bag of his things.

“I am well! I do not think I understand what you mean by ‘side piece’” Lee scratched the back of his head.

“You’re with someone new?” Sakura continued.

“Tenten seemed pretty happy for you.” Sakura rambled her tone sounding almost like an interview.

“Oh well, she is a wonderful friend. I am sure she would only wish the best for me.” Lee avoided sounding rude and ran with the question.

“I hope the lunch is to you’re liking, Lee. I discovered a new way to cook rice! Let me know your opinions!” Hinata blushed and shifted her gaze to the ground.

“Thank you, Hinata! I will do that right away. I hope you both have a good day!” Lee smiled and continued walking towards the baseball field. Lee was so unsure of what to expect. She said she just wanted to kiss but that could mean anything! He hadn’t ever been with a woman before! Except for one time, but they were only kids. Lee turned the corner to the baseball field and came face to face with a rather short boy in all black.

“Excuse me! I did not mean to run into you! My apologies.” Lee cried. The boy looked Lee in the eyes and said nothing. His eyes were bright teal and cold. They had no life and no warmth. Lee felt chills trickle his spine. The boy ran around Lee and vanished into a crowd of people. _Who was that? I’ve never seen him before…_ Lee thought to himself.

 


	6. Home Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee gets some action on the baseball field. Short chapter! Trying to get all the side story done so the big stuff doesn't seem so irrelevant.

(Chapter gets slightly graphic)

Lee cautiously approached the dugout making sure to mask his footsteps. He didn’t want to startle any couples. The dugout was an old rust cage looking area with a solid wall on one side and the roof tapered out towards the field. There was a door that appeared to be added by a student as it was a different metallic color than the rest of the dugout material. The bench infront of him where the athletes would sit was empty and Lee worried if he had taken to long and Ino had left. Lee felt a slight disappointment in his heart and he brought his attention to the orange field bellow him. Lee suddenly felt tap on right shoulder and felt nervous all over again. Lee whipped around quickly and blushed when he saw Ino.

“Lee! What took you so long? I’ve been here for 10 minutes!” Ino barked poking Lee in the breast plate with every word. Lee was pushed back by each poke then grabbed Ino’s hand to hold in his gingerly.

“I am incredibly sorry I was so late. I had no idea walking from my locker to here would present such a long journey. I will run five extra miles at practice as punishment!” Lee declared brightly. Ino blushed darkly at the comment and that Lee’s hands were softly caressing his. Lee’s hands were so rough and calloused from his fervent working out and training. Lee was such an incredible worker and never did anything without putting his whole heart into it. Ino blinked at her hand incased in his and adjusted her posture.

“I-I’m glad you understand.” Ino smirked and gently pulled her hand free, not wanting to make it appear she didn’t want him to touch her. Ino placed her hand flat against Lee’s torso and made her way or to his collarbone and rested her hand on the right side of base of his neck. Ino took a few steps closer until they were close enough to count each other’s acne scars and tilted her head.

“Lee, I meant what I said in the hallway…” Ino commented brushing her lips against his every so gently. Lee felt butterflies in his stomach and his hands shake nervously. Naruto had never prepared to kiss him so softly. Their first kiss, Naruto smashed his lips against Lee’s so hard Lee groaned in discomfort.

“What did you say in the hallway exactly?” Lee feared the response he would get and cringed at himself. Ino chuckled and brushed her lips against Lee’s again this time she licked his bottom lip slowly.

“That I always thought you were handsome” Ino whispered into his lips. _When had she said that? How much had he spaced out in the hallway while she did her makeup?_ Ino chuckled again at Lee’s long pause and placed her other hand on the other side of his neck and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

“I a-always thought y-you were very at-attractive!” Lee stuttered trying his best to remain focus. Ino tilted her head the other way and smiled into his lips again.

“I also a-always thought you were really smart, and funny!” Lee rambled trying his best not to be awkward.

“Stop talking and kiss me” Ino whispered placing Lee’s hands on her hips. Ino’s top was too short and didn’t quite touch her hips, Therefore, Lee’s hands caressed her bare hips. Lee closed his eyes and leaned in slightly to gently press his lips onto Ino’s glossed lips. The gentleness of the kiss had made Lee quite excited, although he would be too embarrassed to ever confess such. Her warmth on his own excited him, far more than he thought it would. The red gloss made her lips somewhat sticky and taste like cherries. Had she worn that on purpose? Lee liked the taste and tilted his head the opposite direction to taste more of it. He increased his kissing speed and gripped Ino’s waist tighter. He could feel a tingle in his groin and in torso. He felt a new sensation make his way up his grey shirt and recognized it as Ino’s warm hands. Ino slowly moved her hand up Lee’s torso and squeaked once she reached his abs. Lee wouldn’t admit he was flexing, but he was flexing. Lee slightly smiled and ripped his shirt off by instinct and smirked confidently. Lee had been picked on about everything except his body. He was very proud of his body. Ino rotated her shoulder with half lidded eyes and untied her purple tanktop and turned around so Lee could unzip it. Lee could instantly feel his heart in his stomach as soon as he could see Ino’s bare back. He shakily unzipped her tank top, and she turned to face him ;her expression the same as before. She pulled off the top and placed it on the dark brown bench, revealing her red laced strapless bra. Lee Flushed all kinds of red and tried not to stare. Ino could see his expression change to discomfort and she quickly changed her demeanor.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Ino stated crossing her arms to push up her boobs. In all honesty he wanted to see Ino’s body buy hadn’t seen a female body since Tenten’s wardrobe malfunction a few years ago. He wasn’t quite sure how to word his want without sounding too wanting.

“No!!! I would love to see your body, Ino!” _Nice… That’s not loser-ish at all…_ Lee mentally slapped himself and shook his head.

“I mean! You are beautiful, and I would not want you to waste…er I mean!” _You aren’t making this better!_ Lee chastised his lack of confidence in this situation. Ino raised a brow and took another step closer to Lee.

“Ok then, no more words” Ino put her slender finger up to Lee’s lips and puller her hair out of her high pony and let if fall free behind her back. Ino’s hair was incredibly long, it reached the bottom of her butt at least. She was stunning like this. How come he had never felt this way about another girl before? He liked Hinata, but her body never appealed to him. Something about her abnormally large boobs turned him off. Ino unhooked her bra and placed it on the bench as well. There she was, Ino Yamanaka, standing half naked in front of Rock Lee. Lee was sure this was not real. It was a cruel prank where his middle school bullies would appear behind a tree and beat him to a pulp again. Ino’s breasts were a nice size, maybe a C cup. He had spent a great deal of time bra shopping with Tenten, who, despite her best efforts, is a B cup. Ino placed her hands over her breasts and squeezed them with a tilt of her head. Lee was feeling aroused by the passionate eye contact Ino was maintaining. He was sure they had already had sex from this amount of eye contact. Ino made a gesture to Lee for him to come closer and unbuttoned her shorts, yet she didn’t pull them off. Lee approached but didn’t touch what he hadn’t yet had permission to touch. Ino tiled her head the other way and removed her hands from her nipples and grabbed Lee’s hands. Ino placed Lee’s hands on her stomach and worked her way up. Ino’s skin was so soft and supple. Touching her skin almost felt like wading his hands in warm pool water, it was soothing. He could caress this skin for hours. Once Lee reached Ino’s breasts he squeezed instinctly and licked his lips subconsciously. Ino smiled and added his other hand to her other boob. Lee was squeezing real boobs. This had to be some kind of set up. Lee thought. Lee’s Naruto experiences kicked in as he licked from Ino’s belly button, her nipple up to her collar bone. Ino moaned at the sensation as Lee kissed her neck gently. Ino pulled her head back to make room for Lee’s head and placed her hands on Lee’s abs. Ino ran a hand down Lee’s pants and placed her polished nails around Lee’s now hardened member. Lee gasped at the sudden warmth and began to kiss Ino’s neck harder. Lee pulled back and looked Ino in the face, she was all sorts of dizzy and out of sorts. Lee was sure you could ask her her name and she would say she didn’t know. Ino paused her pumping of Lee’s member and locked eyes with Lee. Lee closed the gap between them quickly and began to kiss Ino harder than before and more feral. Ino liked this new Lee, he was rough and knew what he wanted. Lee pressed Ino’s hips against his own and slid his hand down her shorts and pawed at her underwear. Ino moaned sweetly at the sensation she wasn’t expecting. Lee pulled Ino’s underwear and slid his hand down the skin until he felt her clit. Lee rubbed it between his fingers and relished in Ino’s squirming. Lee bit and sucked at Ino’s neck while she stifled her moans. Lee used 3 fingers to rub her clit in a circular motion, so he could isolate the area that yielded the best reaction. After he found it he rubbed it faster and stopped to insert two fingers inside of her and pumped them quickly. Ino liked it rougher than she led on. Ino’s eyes were closed as she bit her lip. Lee scooted them both back and pushed Ino onto the bench behind them embracing the view of vulnerable Ino bellow him shaking in pleasure and pawing for more. Lee could feel Ino beginning to constrict his fingers, she was close. Lee licked his lips slowly and moved to remove Ino’s pants when he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was running quickly towards the dugout. He could hear footsteps approaching and panicked. Ino was practically naked and someone was running towards them. Lee quickly removed his fingers from Ino’s pants and threw his shirt he dropped on the dirt to Ino and insisted she put it on quickly.

“Hurry! Someone is coming!” Lee scurried

“Hey, someone said you might be here! What’s goi- “,Tenten’s voice rang as she made her way inside the dugout. Lee felt his heart drop. _Why was she looking for him? They never ate lunch together. Also, why was she running?_

“I have been with Ino here. Why?” Lee tried his hardest to cover up that he was out of breath and had only momentarily had his fingers inside of the girl he was now sitting next to. Ino tried to hide that she wasn’t wearing a bra by pulling Lee’s baggy shirt and using her forearms to cover her nipples. This scene wouldn’t be sketchy if Lee wasn’t sweaty and shirtless, and if Ino wasn’t sitting with her pants unzipped and her hair strewn everywhere. Tenten’s face dropped and she felt her face redden. She felt so silly, coming all the way out here to see this.

“H-Hinata wanted me to tell you your meeting is in a few minutes…” Tenten had never sounded so much like Sasuke than she did then.

“Thank you Tenten you are amazing!” Lee shouted lifting his arms in the air. Tenten nodded and jogged back.

“Holy shit” Ino slurred. Lee scratched his hair and shook some dirt out of it.

“Yeah… That was crazy.” Lee replied sitting facing forward his posture slouched.

“This has to happen again” Ino said in a hurry.

“Yes, but not here.” Lee replied earnestly.

“Ok. My place on Wednesday. My parents are both gone on Wednesdays. They work.” Ino was speaking so fast he could hardly understand. Lee nodded and handed Ino her clothes. They both fixed themselves up and walked hand and hand down the hallway. His life was actually looking up! What had he done to deserve such happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HoMeRUn! you had to know it was coming like fr fr. ><


	7. The Whistleblower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The figure and his friends finally make they're move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma need some feedback! Do you like this?? Is is interesting??

Tuesday and Wednesday flew by quicker than Lee could recall. Wednesday with Ino ended quickly. Ino’s father stuck around on the couch sobbing about his wife chugging Cookies and Cream ice cream. Ino decided to tell him off by means of yelling and several threats. Ino said something along the lines of “We can’t do anything freaky with him around. But if we sit in the kitchen maybe I can give you a handy”. Lee was slightly glad her father started throwing items around the room and breaking vases in a drunken rage to distract Ino. Lee had been polite and saw himself out. He hated to leave Ino there, yet, he didn’t want to intrude on this very personal family moment. He would never forget Ino’s face when he swung open the apartment door. Her eyes were not the crystal blue he used to love so much, they were gray and filled with unrelenting sorrow. She must have been through this before. Ino’s frail hands clasped the shards of broken glass of once glass picture frame that once held her mother and her father. Ino’s jaw trembled and her breaths were shorter. Lee could feel his eyes water at her sudden change in demeanor and once uppity attitude. Lee gently placed his hand on her cheek, so as to not startle her in anyway, and kissed her cheek. Lee wished them both the best of luck then made his way out. He felt slightly bad he had just dipped they way he did, however, he didn’t know how to contribute to the situation. After Ino’s dad had broken the picture frame, her whole world seemed to crash. That whole night had ended dreadfully. Lee wished he could forget it all, but he decided he would be nothing but comforting for Ino this day. He would offer his warm bear hugs and buy her lunch. He even wore his wool pull-over that Tenten had once said was extremely warm and comfortable. Lee fluffed his hair and styled it the way he remembered Ino liked it and smiled to himself. His smile faded as he eyed his room. Nothing was different but the aura around him was different. Even the smell of his room was slightly off. He frowned and lifted an eyebrow then existed his room, feeling like he was missing something. Lee drove to Ino’s and was astounded to find Ino waiting outside. Ino NEVER waited outside. She always said, “You always ring the doorbell when picking up a lady.” Lee could see her expression was sorrowful, but he had stopped at Starbucks and got her favorite caramel apple Frappuccino with s shot of peppermint. Lee could smell the peppermint and smiled because it reminded him of her bright smile. He had never been so excited to see Ino in his life. Something about her situation made him see the brightness of Ino’s natural self. Lee pulled into the driveway and existed the car cautiously. He apprehensively approached Ino who was sitting on stoop with her head to the ground. Lee licked his lips subconsciously and eyed his surroundings. He could see that Ino could see his light brown loafers but had not noticed him yet. Ino slowly peered up to meet Lee’s suddenly glowing brown eyes. Lee prepared himself to be ignored and smiled sheepishly. Ino sniffed and whipped her nose. Her eyes were black with running eyeliner and mascara. Her hair was in the messiest bun he had ever seen and licked her lips that were now drenched in tears. Ino looked to the ground then back to Lee. She quickly rose from the stairs and wrapped her arms around Lee’s neck. Lee fell to the ground from the momentum Ino had from the jump. Lee’s bottom slammed the ground and he processed what had happened. Ino was now in between his legs with her head wedged between the crook of his neck sobbing, hard. Lee blinked then placed his hands on her waist softly. He held her tighter and laid his had on hers. She was sobbing feverously, he had almost never heard anyone cry this hard. Ino slowly released her grip from around her neck and trailed her hands down his torso and sniffed softly.  
“She… She was nailing someone else!” She sobbed her voice not sounding like anything he could recognize. Lee said nothing and swallowed.  
“My…uh… my dad is s… so broken” Ino wailed with a hick between each word. Lee remained silent and shot Ino a sorrowful look.  
“I guess he has every right. She made a vow! What a skank!” She screamed into Lee’s torso pulling his jacket closer. Lee released a soft sigh and rubbed Ino’s back slowly. She resembled a feral animal at this point, he needed to be slow and softly. Ino’s sobbing stopped as she rested her head slightly under Lee’s shoulder.  
“Ino…?” Lee called quietly.  
“I could fall asleep like this. You’re so warm and comforting.” Ino whispered chuckling softly after nuzzling him slowly. Lee blushed at the unusual compliment and commended his wonderful idea to wear the special sweater.  
“I have a treat for you in my car! I got it just for you.” Lee smiled gently smoothing back Ino’s long blonde hair and stringing it behind her now red ears. Ino smiled and picked herself up. She grabbed Lee’s hand and placed her fingers between Lee’s. Once they were in the car Ino seemed cheerier, he was still sad, but she wasn’t moping this time. He handed her the drink and smiled warmly. Ino’s eyes widened as she almost snatched the drink from Lee’s hands.  
“COFFE! You’re a saint!” Ino chirped chugging the drink. Lee smiled. He hadn’t taken any L’s with Ino today, so everything was looking up.  
**************************  
Lee walked into school and stopped when he sensed a weird presence. Ino, straw in her mouth, gave Lee a confused glare and squeezed Lee’s hand.  
“Whaz wong?” Ino asked swirling green straw within her mouth. Lee said nothing and pulled Ino to leave the school.  
“Ino, we should go. Something isn’t right….” Lee speculated. He brought his attention to the several black trench coat and black hat. There was one too many people wearing such attire.  
“I do NOT mind missing school. As long as sex is involved.” Ino declared still sipping her drink which Lee could not believe was not empty yet. Ino paused when she saw a strange figure then turned to Lee.  
“What gave you a strange feeling. Also have you seen that guy before?” Ino asked fiddling with her straw and pointing to the figure with her head. Ino’s eyes were more serious then Lee had ever seen them. Ino knew something was up. She was just doing an excellent job of hiding it.  
“No, but would you like to know what is stranger? That’s the same figure I saw from inside the school, and Monday…” Lee’s voice was quieter as he grabbed Ino’s hand. He walked faster and attempted to reach the outside gates off campus. He needed to get off campus.  
“Rock Lee… You aren’t going anywhere.” A deep raspy voice boomed from behind him. Lee could feel his bones tremble from the frequency and the spite in the tone.  
“Lee, please tell me you don’t know this guy.” Ino whispered trying not to make a single sound if she could help it.  
Lee turned around slowly and was confronted with yet another person wearing all black. Lee couldn’t recognize the face. He squinted and attempted to see who it was.  
“Who are you?” Lee asked sweetly.  
“Shut up.” The figure then responded. He reached in his cloak and revealed a silver gun. Lee’s heart raced. He could feel his head pound and his chest clench. Lee’s jaw tensed as he took a deep breath.  
“Ino, RUN” Lee yelled hoping he could maybe save someone. He closed his eyes and desperately attempted to remember Ino’s bright smile and how warm and soft her touch was. He tried to remember how much he loved Guy and Kakashi. He tried to remember how much he owed them both. He wanted to bathe in the fact that his foster parents had adopted him and showed him love like he had never experienced before. He tried to remember all of the times Naruto had screwed him over, and how much he loved the feeling of Naruto’s hands on his bare skin. Lee squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember the sweet smell of Hinata’s lunch and the taste of curry. Was his life flashing before his eyes? Was he about to die? A gunshot. All he could hear was a gunshot. The sound was mortifying. Lee was frozen he could barely breath. He could feel his hands trembling as he noticed the gun was pointed towards Ino. His eyes widened as he ever so slightly turned to face Ino. Ino was laying on the stone ground clutching her leg for dear life. Her eyes were full of tears as she cried out in pain. She screamed and pressed the wound hoping to stop the bleeding.  
“INO!” Lee yelled attempting to comfort Ino.  
“Look, you aren’t going anywhere, dick. Follow me.” The figure demanded twitching the gun in the proper direction. Lee frowned and breathed heavily.  
“Why should I? I must help my friend!” Lee bent down to the ground and removed his borrowed scarf from his gym bag. It was white wool and was a perfect material to stop the bleeding. Lee wrapped the scarf tightly around the wound and stroked Ino’s cheek.  
“You’ll be fine! It’s fine! I’ll call the police and you’ll be j-“Lee started making full eye contact. Ino’s attention was scattered. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she pointed.  
“LOOK OUT, LEE!” Ino yelled pointing.  
Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to flame me in the comments (i'm joking don't do that oh lord. But do comment)!!


End file.
